


Dream

by justyoumeandthestars



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Slash, toppy!Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comforts Tommy from a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Tommy had always been prone to nightmares. “Probably from all the damn horror movies you watch,” Adam had once told him. He didn't necessarily mind them, they gave him a rush. He'd wake up, realize where he was, and move on with his day. It wasn't a big deal to him.

Adam knew that, too. So he didn't say anything when Tommy would jolt out of bed, he would just pretend to be asleep and let him handle it. He knew it was best to do that, after the one time Adam made a big deal out of it and Tommy wouldn't talk to him for days.

So when Adam heard Tommy mumbling in his sleep, he wasn't sure what to do. This hadn't happened before. He thought about just going back to sleep – Tommy would wake up and he'd be fine. He closed his eyes, facing away from Tommy and curling up in himself.

“'dam. No...” Tommy muttered, tossing around. “Ad...please.” Adam took a deep breath, trying to ignore it. “Please, no.” Said with more determination, pleading. He sounded like his heart was breaking. Adam began gnawing at his lower lip, clenching his eyes shut. “Adam.” Stated simply.

He didn't want to embarrass Tommy. He totally did not want to make him feel stupid – it's not like he was controlling them. However, hearing the whines and the sounds that Tommy made seemed to be getting to Adam a lot more this time than ever before.

He measured out his options in his head. If he woke up Tommy, he'd risk getting yelled at. Tommy would be pissed, and ashamed, and all around bitchy about it for days. If he let Tommy wake himself up, Adam would have to wait until that moment. He'd have to hear the whimpers and sadness, and then listen to Tommy try to calm himself in the aftermath of it.

Figuring, “Fuck it,” Adam rolled toward Tommy once again. Just as he did, Tommy thrashed his head in the other direction, shiny blonde hair plastering against his sweaty face, muttering another series of Adam's name. Taking another deep breath, he leaned toward his lover and shook him slightly with both hands. This caused Tommy to murmur something incoherent.

“Tommy,” Adam said, rocking his shoulders. “Baby, wake up.” He noticed tears on Tommy's face, making him shake harder. His eyes suddenly met brown, glazed over ones. Tommy's body was stiff and hot, his hands pinned to his shoulders by Adam's larger ones around his wrists. He was panting, his breath warm against Adam's nose. “Baby, you okay?”

Tommy nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “Bad dream. You died.” He stated, lips curving down in a pout. Tears made their appearance on his face.

“Oh, honey,” he murmured, wrapping Tommy tightly up in his arms, burying the blond's face in his neck.

“And the stupid guy, he wouldn't let me see you! And then there were all these people like running around laughing at me and shit.” Adam felt Tommy's hot breath against his neck as he spoke, and tears hit his skin.

“Honey, it's fine. I'm here. Unscathed. Perfectly fine.”

“But they took you from me and they hurt you. And you screamed and they didn't stop. I heard it all.” Adam bit his lip, trying to think about how adorable Tommy looked while this sad. This sad about Adam.

“Don't be so upset, baby. I'm here. Right here. Holding you, you're fine. I'm fine.”

“You don't get it. It wasn't like you were just gone. You were dead and I wasn't allowed to see you. And usually you're always there to, like, get me whatever I want when I can't get it myself. You're always there. And you weren't this time.” Adam kissed his forehead.

“But that's never gonna happen, Tommy Joe. I'll always be here. Whenever you need something, always. Forever.” It was stupid to promise forever, he knew, but he needed Tommy to calm the hell down.

“Forever? That's a long time, Adam.”

“I love you. I love protecting you and being able to do so by just pushing you behind me. It's easy, and I love it. And I love that you want me to do that kind of stuff. And as long as you _want_ that, I'll do it.” Tommy looked up at him, smiling. It was a relief to Adam.

Leaning down, he captured his lips and kissed him softly. Whispering, “I love you,” Tommy's hands gripped at the singer's hips tighter. Adam's fingers trailed along the blonde's sides slowly and lightly, kisses becoming stronger.

Adam looped his fingers in the elastic of Tommy's sweatpants, tugging down as if in question. Watching Tommy nod, he yanked them to his ankles, pulling them off his feet and watching as they landed on the wood floor at the end of the bed. He looked back up and saw brown eyes watching him intensely. “Yes?”

“You know how sexy you are when you get all into the zone, right?” Tommy questioned, watching Adam's lips twitch into a smile. A shade of red took over his cheeks as he began kissing Tommy's chest. “Nuh-uh. Hands and knees, bitch.”

“You topping?” Tommy nodded, smirking. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Tommy. Leaning toward the left side of the monstrous bed, he reached into the nightstand and found the lube and a condom, resting the foil package on Adam's chest. Kissing him again, he laced his fingers with a generous amount of lube and his hand traveled low.

“Roll over, Babyboy.” He told him, removing his legs from his waist momentarily. When he was faced with Adam's freckled back, he climbed back on his thighs and kissed the soft skin now exposed. One hand cupped around Adam's ass, he took his finger and circled the tight pink hole before pushing in. Feeling the uncontrolled resistance Adam put out, Tommy groaned a little to himself. “Let me in, baby. So fuckin' tight.”

He heard Adam take a deep breath and felt his loosen, letting him slide his finger in until it reached his knuckle. “Fuck, Tommy, baby. More. Need more. Now.” He pushed up against his lover's finger, begging. Tommy smiled, pressing another one snug to his other. Hearing the strangled moan Adam let out, he felt his confidence in this rise.

Tommy wasn't a huge top, but he did enjoy it from time to time. And hearing these noises Adam made made his dick twitch and his head rush. Thrusting his fingers inside, then out quickly, feeling the sloppy tightness around his fingers, Tommy was considering just pulling out now and going for it. Adam wasn't ready, but he wasn't going to break if Tommy did.

“Just do it. Go. Want everything, want your dick in my ass.” Adam began to mumble.

“But-”

“Tommy.” Pulling out his middle and forefinger, he grabbed the condom from under Adam's body, opening it with his teeth. He rolled it on, gurgling out a moan in the process. He kissed Adam's neck as he lined up with his hole, pushing in yet again. Adam coughed out a groan, then a burly noise that Tommy didn't know how to describe.

Feeling the warmness curling around his dick he panted, head thrown back as he continued to push into Adam. His hands were scratching at Adam's hips, yanking the soft skin there. Bottoming out, Tommy let his head fall forward and he took a deep breath. He listened to his heartbeat ringing in his ears, hearing Adam's choked off noises and mumbled garbage. “Fucking love you. Love fucking you. So great for me.”

“Move.” Adam demanded. Tommy steadied his hands, then began to drag out, then thrust tiny movements back in. His right hand reached around, gripping Adam's leaking dick and running his index finger through the precum covering his stomach. “Oh my...fucking...” Then Tommy stopped hearing, just feeling.

Feeling the stiffness of Adam's cock in his small fist, the heat covering his own. The slick slide of thrusts, Adam's ass against his thighs and his soft back against his chest. He felt the coil of an upcoming orgasm in his groin, making an attempt to stay in rhythm despite that. He was rambling words, but none of which he could comprehend or begin to care about.

His hand was seriously working Adam's dick now, and all he heard was the shout of his name before hot, sticky wetness covered his hand. Then, a few more movements of his own hips and the clenching of Adam around him and he was done. Buried deep in his love, he came harder than he thought was possible.

It was minutes before he was back to reality, the feeling of Adam speaking shaking him out of the haze. “Baby, gotta get out.” So he did, tying off the condom and throwing it toward the wastebasket in the corner of their room.

“Gonna clean you up,” he told the younger man before crawling out of bed and getting a wet washcloth. He swiped at his hand with his tongue before returning to Adam with a clean hand and a salty mouth. Adam, before Tommy could even begin at an attempt to wipe up his stomach, captured Tommy's lips and tongue, tasting himself. “Kinky shit.” Adam smirked as Tommy rubbed his belly.

“So, no more nightmare worries?” Adam asked.

“With that in the aftermath? Baby, you can wake me up whenever the fuck you want.” He told him before curling up in his side and shutting his eyes, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
